Make it easier
by Septaaa
Summary: Tapi bagi mereka untuk menghilangkan lelah tidak harus pijat gratis para member. yeah—menyenangkan untuk membuatnya lebih mudah. a kaisoo fluffy fic


**make it easier.**

**a fic by: septaaa**

Kaisoo | pg | band!au | fluff~ | i don't own characters but this story pure mine. Lit bit inspiration from harutake's fic!

.

Selamat membaca selamat berindu ria~~

* * *

Semua lelah—itu yang member pikirkan saat ini. Bagaimana tidak? _Deadline comeback_ mereka yang nampak begitu cepat dari tahun lalu sungguh membuat beberapa diantara mereka cukup stres.

Misalnya saja, Jongin.

Kantung matanya sekarang sudah seperti Tao saja, menghitam. Sebagai Hyung, tentu Kyungsoo merasa _ehm_—sedikit khawatir, anak itu bekerja keras. Yah—walaupun dia _sleepyhead_, yang artinya bisa istirahat ataupun tidur dimana saja. Tapi tetap saja—tempat yang tak sesuai terkadang malah membuat persendian tulang jadi kaku dan berakhir dengan pijat gratis para member.

"Ah, kau datang lebih awal malam ini." Kyungsoo menyambut pemuda yang membuka pintu kamar mereka, pemuda itu sedikit menunduk dan terdengar desahan berat di sela-sela kerisauannya.

"Terlalu lelah untuk latihan malam~" Jongin meracau sendiri, ia merebahkan tubuhnya di ranjang Kyungsoo. Mencari kenyamanan di bantal dan ranjang empuk itu.

Sedangkan yang lebih tua berkacak pinggang dan menarik bantal—dimana kepala Jongin tertanam di situ—"hey Jongin! Kembali ke ranjangmu sendiri."

"Tidak—tidak, di sini lebih nyaman dan harum," sesap Jongin, ia mulai merasakan kantuk yang begitu mendalam sebelum—

.

.

"yack!"

.

Kyungsoo mencubit pinggangnya yang jelas sakit karena cubitan kecil itu. Dan tentu saja sukses membuat mata Jongin terjaga kembali, dia mendengus, "_How cruel you are, Hyung_.."

Mata _doe_ milik Kyungsoo mendelik, "Itu karena kau jarang bersih-bersih."

"Heh, kupikir dengan sekamar denganmu, kau akan berbaik hati membersihkan apapun di ruangan ini."

"Just in your dream, Kim Jongin. Now, wake up! And move!" Kyungsoo terus menarik bocah besar itu keluar dari ranjangnya. Tetapi yang ada malah—Jongin makin melilitkan tubuhnya pada selimut dan juga sprai milik Kyungsoo. "_Aiisshh—how annoying_,"

Yang lebih tua berpikir _tentang_—bagaimana memindahkan Jongin ke ranjangnya sendiri—tak mungkin 'kan ia menggendong Jongin yang kini nampak seperti _bayi besar_ dalam balutan selimut itu. _Heck_, nanti yang ada tulang Kyungsoo keropos duluan.

Semenit—dua menit—Kyungsoo berpikir, tanpa menyadari bahwa si bayi besar—ok, Jongin. Kini telah mendudukkan dirinya, dan jangan lupakan senyum jahil _khas_ pemuda tan itu yang sudah tercetak jelas di bibirnya.

"_Hollyshitfuckdamnitwtf_," segala sumpah serapah keluar dari mulut Kyungsoo saat ia merasakan keseimbangan dirinya lemah dan terjatuh ke bawah—atau ke ranjangnya—atau lebih tepatnya lagi di atas Jongin.

Serius, niat awal sih Jongin ingin menjahili Hyungnya yang cepat naik darah itu, tetapi entah efek dari mana—_oh Jongin ingat ia pernah menonton american pie di bagian yang seperti ini_—dan rasanya memang ia terkena efek film itu. Nyatanya, kini Jongin dan Kyungsoo malah sedang berpandangan satu sama lain. Dan tangan-tangan Kyungsoo yang meremas kaos Jongin di bawahnya sungguh membuat Jongin lebih merasakan efek film itu, ia'pun hanya dapat mengikuti alurnya saja dengan memeluk pinggang Kyungsoo.

Tak ada yang berbicara untuk beberapa menit. Kyungsoo masih memandang Jongin dengan begitu tenang, tetapi Jongin begitu gugup di sini. Ia merasa terdorong untuk mengatakan sesuatu lebih dulu. Seperti, _tidakkah Hyungnya ini merasakan hal yang sama sekarang_? _Well_, bukan hanya sekarang, tetapi saat-saat mereka terlalu dekat. _Tidakkah Hyungnya ini gugup atau apa?_ Jujur saja, Jongin memang sulit mengartikan ekspresi orang.

Jadi, dia beramsumsi untuk membuat Kyungsoo mengatakan sesuatu, dengan tindakan Jongin yang menekan tengkuk Kyungsoo hingga bibir mereka menyentuh satu sama lain. Tidak ada keterkejutan di wajah Kyungsoo, Jongin menekan bibir mereka bersama-sama dan menggerakkan bibirnya sedikit.

Untuk beberapa saat, tak ada penolakan sampai Jongin merasakan bibir Kyungsoo kini merespon setiap kecupan dan lumatan bibir mereka, hingga menimbulkan tautan bibir yang terpadu membentuk saliva di celah-celahnya.

Nafas mereka terengah-engah setelah Jongin melepas tautan bibir mereka. Ia memandang Kyungsoo yang masih sama memandangnya dengan tenang—_umf_

"Tidak adakah yang ingin kau bicarakan, _Hyung_?"

Kyungsoo memiringkan kepalanya, kebawah menatap Jongin dengan kerutan di alisnya, "Kau ingin aku mengatakan sesuatu?"

"Nah ini akan bagus jika kau memberikan semacam _feedback_ untuk apa yang aku lakukan padamu," Jongin mengedikkan bahunya, ia tersenyum kikuk menatap Kyungsoo yang masih setia di atasnya.

"Umpan balik?" Kyungsoo menaikkan satu alisnya, "seperti yang kau lakukan padaku tadi ya," Kyungsoo membungkuk, menekuk kedua tangannya di dada Jongin. "Aku sudah melakukannya," ucapnya di saat bibir Kyungsoo mencium bibir pemuda tan itu.

"Aku juga ingin kau melakukannya nanti," bisik Kyungsoo di telinga Jongin. Bibir Kyungsoo bergerak menciumi perpotongan leher Jongin. "dan besok pagi setelah kita bangun, setelah kita makan, setelah kita latihan, setelah kita bekerja, setelah kita mandi, dan sebelum kita tidur."

Jongin tersenyum, "Aku bisa melakukan semua itu." dan Jongin ikut berpartisipasi dengan –_mari menciumi leher Kyungsoo sebagai gantinya_—dan meremas punggung kaos Kyungsoo hingga kusut.

Ajaib, kelelahan telah hilang, baik, tidak memerlukan pijit para member lagi 'kan.

Yah itulah mereka—sepertinya telah menemukan 'cara mudah menghilangkan lelah'.

.

.

**End.**

* * *

**Septa's note: **wftwtfwtftwtftwtftwtttftftwttft kalian gak tau mungkin ya betapa rindunya diriku menulis sesuatu seperti ini asdfghjkl. Gila aja padahal ini udh tryout akhir, dan 10 hari lagi udah ujian nasional

mohon doain septa ini yang mau ujian huhuhu /sungkem ke kaisoo/

okelah cukup, ngocehnya. Thankseu :*

review are appreciated ~


End file.
